Earth-10005
X-Men Movie Universe Timeline *'1832': James Howlett is born (4) *'1845': Howlett kills his father (4) *'1861-1975': Howlett fights in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, and the Vietnam War with his brother Victor. (4) *'1944': Erik Lehnsherr is imprisoned by the Nazis in Poland, and discovers his powers. (1) Sebastian Shaw kills Lehnsherr's mother. Charles Xavier meets and befriends Raven Darkholme.(5) *'1949:' Erik Lehnsherr moves to America. *'1962': Lensherr and Xavier meet, later parting ways. Shaw tries to start World War III but is stopped.(5) *'1970s:' **'1975:' Actions of Team X (4) *'1980s:' **'1981:' Wolverine's wife is murdured by Sabretooth (4) **Wolverine meets Stryker again and gets adamantium bones (4) **Fight at Three Mile Island (4) **Wolverine goes to Japan (6) **Angel tries to remove his wings (3) **Professor X and Magneto visits Jean Grey (3) *'1990s:' **Fight at the Statue of Liberty (1) **'1994:' Fight at Alkali Lake (2) **Fight at Alcatraz (3) Note *Despite the title in X-Men that states the film is set in "the near future", Charles says its been almost 15 years that Logan had no memory meaning that the first film is set in 1993/1994. This also makes the age difference of Scott between Origins and X-Men about right. X2 was also 15 years after Wolverine's memory loss making the film also set in 1994. Movies *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) *''The Wolverine'' (????) *''X-Men'' (2000) *''X2: X-Men United'' (2003) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) Continuity Errors Some of these could be explained in subsequent sequels/prequels *Two characters named Emma with the ability to turn the skin into diamond: Kayla Silverfox's child sister Emma from X-Men Origins: Wolverine (set in the 1970s), and the adult Emma Frost in Wolverine(set in 1960s). As only the latter shows telepathic abilities like the comics version, it can be assumed the former is an original character based loosely on Emma Frost and a different character. *Charles and Erik have not yet visited Jean Grey, while they did in X-Men: The Last Stand. In The Last Stand it is revealed that they visited her in the mid-1970s or 80s, while X-Men: First Class is set in the 1960s. However, Erik and Charles split at the end of X-Men: First Class so unless they call a truce or become allies once again this cancels out The Last Stand's flashback. *The X-Mansion is not the same as the Mansion in the first three movies, they could have moved into a different mansion between the 1960s and the first film. *Storm has a cameo in X-Men: First Class, but she is a teenager. This movie is set in the 1960s, while X-Men Origins: Wolverine, where Storm is a little girl, is set in the 1970s. However Storm was only seen in trailers for X-Men Origins: Wolverine not the final cut of the film. *In X2 Sebastian Shaw is seen debating with Dr. Hank McCoy about the mutant phenomenon. X2 is set in the 2000s, while this movie is set in the 1960s (40 years earlier). In the movie McCoy is already transformed, while he is a 'normal person' in X2. This could be explained by an image inducer or a reverse mutation, something that has been done numerous times in the comics. *In X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Xavier is bald and walking, whereas at the end of X-Men: First Class Xavier is wheelchair bound while still with hair, though this could be explained by sequels in the First Class series. *Storm and Cyclops appear as children when Charles uses Cerebro for the first time, in 1962. Both mutants are children, which would place their adult selves in the first film at slightly older than they actually were. *In X-Men, Xavier doesn't know why he can't find Magneto using Cerebro, but in First Class Xavier witnesses the effects of the helmet Magneto wears, though the helmets are different designs. *In X2: X-Men United, a Dr. Shaw is speaking with McCoy on television. Sebastian Shaw died over 30 years earlier in X-Men: First Class, so it is likely a descendant. *In X-Men, Xavier says he worked with Magneto to build Cerebro, and Magneto recounts the same in X2: X-Men United, while in First Class Hank McCoy builds it, though this is explained by "Xavier's and Magneto's Cerebro" being a completely different design from "McCoy's Cerebro". *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Moira MacTaggert is portrayed as being a British Doctor while in First Class she is an American CIA agent. Category:Earth-10005 Category:Timeline